What Might of Been
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Liberty Potter goes to her aunt and uncle , she is raised like she is their own and is loved and has a brilliant childhood and has lot's of friends and when her Hogwarts letter comes with Dudley's letter they are thrown into the Magical world head first. Fem-Harry story. Wizard Dudley Good Dursleys Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and anything you don't recognize is mine.
1. Chapter 1

What Might of Been

**_Parts in Bold Italics are from the books._**

**_THE GIRL WHO LIVED_**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**_

_**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **_

_** The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small girl, but they had never even seen him. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**_

_**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**_

_** None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**_

_** At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**_

_** It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**_

_**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getup's you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. **_

_**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swoop ing past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**_

_** He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**_

_** "The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their daughter , Liberty"**_

_** Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**_

_** He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Lucy.**_

_** Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Lucy. _**It might Lacey or Lucy. **_He'd only seen his niece twice and even though Petunia and Lily had made up a bit they weren't on fantastic terms as they were just starting to reconcile.  
><strong>_

_**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**_

_** "Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**_

_** And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**_

_** Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**_

_** As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**_

**_"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife._**

**_ Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:_**

**_ "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"_**

**_ "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."_**

**_ Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters..._**

**_ Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"_**

**_ As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked. After all , they were only beginning to reconcile._**

**_ "No," , "Why"_**

**_ "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." _**

_**So?" said Mrs. Dursley**_

_** "Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**_

_** Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter - she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't she?"**_

_** " Yes she would be, it was her birthday at the end of July i think."**_

_** "What's her name, Lucy wasn't it"**_

_** "Liberty , nice name but quite random , Lily told me it was her husband who chose the name"**_

_** "Oh, yes, Yes, I quite agree."**_

**_He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something._**

**_ Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it as it would be so shocking._**

**_ The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew their opinion and even though they were trying to reconcile they were indifferent for lack of a better word. _**

**_He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them..._**

_**How very wrong he was.**_

_** Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**_

_** A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**_

_** Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**_

_** Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**_

_** He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**_

_**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **_

_** He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**_

_** "How did you know it was me?" she asked.**_

_** "My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **_

_** "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**_

_** "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**_

_** Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**_

_** "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**_

_** "You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**_

_** "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**_

_** She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **_

_**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**_

_** "A what?"**_

_** "A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**_

_** "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**_

_** "My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.**_

_** "I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**_

_** "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**_

_** "Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**_

_** "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**_

_** Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**_

_** It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**_

_**What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. " **_

_** Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**_

_** "Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**_

_** Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**_

_** Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Liberty. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Liberty Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.**_

_** Dumbledore nodded glumly.**_

_** "It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Liberty survive?"**_

_**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**_

_**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**_

_** "Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**_

_** "I've come to bring Liberty to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."**_

_** "You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Liberty Potter come and live here!"**_

_** "It's the best place for her," said Dumbledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she's older. I've written them a letter."**_

_** "A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Liberty Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Liberty - every child in our world will know her name!"**_

_** "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"**_

_** Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Liberty underneath it.**_

_**"Hagrid's bringing her."**_

_** "You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**_

_** I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**_

_** "I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**_

_** A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**_

_** If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**_

_** "Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**_

_** "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."**_

_** "No problems, were there?"**_

_** "No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarming' around. She fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol.  
><strong>_

_** Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl fast asleep. Under a tuft of dark red hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

_** "Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**_

_** "Yes," said Dumbledore. "She'll have that scar forever."**_

_** "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**_

_** "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give her here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**_

_** Dumbledore took Liberty in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**_

_** "Could I - could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Liberty and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**_

_** "Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**_

_** "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Liberty off to live with Muggles -"**_

_** "Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Liberty **__**gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Liberty's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**_

_** "Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**_

_** "Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**_

_** Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**_

_** "I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**_

_** Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**_

_** "Good luck, Liberty," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**_

_** A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Liberty Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles.**_

_** He wouldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Liberty Violet Potter - the girl who lived!"**_

**Author Note - This is my first time trying something like this and i hope you like it a lot.**

**Next Chapter will be The Dursley's reaction to finding Liberty on their doorstep and PM me with the house that you would like Liberty and Dudley to be in.**

**Yes Dudley is a wizard.**


	2. Chapter 2

What Might of Been

General(POV)

The next morning as Petunia Evans Dursley got up and walked downstairs in her pink satin dressing robe and slippers to put the milk bottles out for the milk man who was due in about an hour she unlocked the front door while silently yawning and she had barely even taken a step outside the door when she notices a small bundle of blankets on the front step and lets out a shrill scream loud enough to wake Vernon up who came running down the stairs half asleep to see what was wrong with his wife and once he saw the bundle of blankets on the doorstep he quickly tried to calm his wife down who was still in shock and was mumbling incoherent things as he guided her to living room as he carefully picked up the bundle and saw for the first time that it was a girl about the same age as Dudley and he thought that the baby looked familiar and he sat down on the couch next to his wife who had calmed down now.

"Vernon dear , what do we do with the child" , asked Petunia quietly.

Vernon passed the child over to Petunia who noticed that the girl had her small hands closed over a letter addressed to them both and gently took the letter from the child and handed the letter to Vernon.

At Vernon's confused look Petunia explained "There was a letter tucked inside the blanket dear."

Vernon slowly opened the envelope and took the letter out and read the letter out for Petunia to hear.

"_Dear Vernon and Petunia Dursley ,_

_I am terribly sorry to have to relay this terrible and upsetting piece of information back to you but your sister/sister in - law Lily Rose Evans Potter and her husband James Charlus Potter were killed on Halloween/ November the 1st at around midnight by a wizard who goes by the name of Dark Lord Voldemort which is what you would call a serial killer or mass murderer and he tried to kill their daughter , your niece Liberty Violet Potter but was unable to do so , although we don't know why he couldn't kill Liberty i feel it has something to do with Lily sacrificing herself to save Liberty and created a blood sacrifice and has to live with a blood relative of her mother to be protected against people that want to do her harm and by you taking Liberty in it will protect you and your family as well._

_I hope that you take Liberty in and treat her like a daughter and raise her like she is your own child and give her a lovely childhood and don't take out any possible resentment you may towards Lily and/or the wizarding world on Liberty._

_I have enclosed a copy of Lily and James's will in the letter and the will won't be sealed until you have read it and after that only Liberty may unseal it when she is 11._

_There is also Liberty's key to her vault at the wizarding bank Gringotts and she has a number of vaults there, She has her Trust vault which is to be used when she turns 11 , there is to Potter family vault which she will come into inheritance of when she becomes of age in the wizarding world which is 17 , there is each of the Hogwarts founders vault as she is the Founders Heir and she will come into inheritance of when she is 14._

_My dearest apologies and sincerest condolences Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
><em>

Once Vernon had finished reading the letter he noticed his wife had gone pale and had also burst into tears and he noticed that he wasn't far off but so far no tears had fallen yet and so he took Liberty off of Petunia and placed her in the crib in the living room and then went over and hugged his wife and they sat there crying and comforting each other for 5 minutes until Liberty started crying in the crib and Dudley was crying over the baby monitor and they looked at each other and despite their depressed and grief -stricken faces they grinned and smiled as they both thought that the next few years were going to be so fun but also very exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

What Might of Been

10 Years had passed since Vernon and Petunia Dursley had found little Liberty Violet Potter on their doorstep on November the 1st and decided to take her in and care for and love her as if she was their own daughter in fact in the muggle world she was technically their daughter as three days after they found her they adopted her and added another middle name so in the muggle world Liberty is known as Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter Dursley and there is truth - be told probably no finer - girl anywhere.

Liberty has dark blood red hair inherited from her mother which Petunia had put a dark dye on when she was 9 , she also has almond shaped piercing green eyes and is really tall for her age and is about 5,8 and still hasn't hit her growth spurt yet, Liberty also has medium tanned skin due to the amounts of holidays abroad they had gone on over the years.

Liberty was a very polite girl and very trust worthy and also very studious but very loyal and has a lot of patience , also she can be very fun - loving and courageous and not afraid to stick up for herself, she could also be very cunning and ambitious.

Most of her personality was due to her begin the founders heir in the wizarding world and the fact of her begin very studious and polite was the fact she had been moved up in school and was taking classes with the older students at a local secondary school and her adoptive parents were so proud of her and they loved her more anyone could imagine.

Her brother Dudley was a different matter entirely and he was an average height of 4,7 and would be tall when he was older but no where near as tall as his sister , he had thick blonde hair inherited from his mother and blue eyes from his father and as a child used to be quite large but over the years he thinned out due to the amount exercise his sister had made him do and he was quite slim and his skin was quite tanned as well.

His personality was variably different to his sister's he was smart but no where near as smart as Liberty and he was quite loyal and kind but also wasn't very patient and had a tendency to become bored very easily.

Their hobbies and interests were very different too , Liberty enjoyed studying , reading , writing , singing , dancing and exploring and also enjoyed politics , law and business and Dudley enjoyed Science , ICT , and loved practical subjects such as wood , work and cookery and he also loved sport.

Their parents loved them equally and they didn't treat one differently to the other but they gave Liberty a little extra pocket money than Dudley as she was doing really advanced subjects at such a young age and Dudley knew this but didn't mind at all.

The Dursley family knew that Liberty was a witch and they also knew that Dudley was a wizard because both of them had little bursts of accidental magic at times.

Dudley had once made a plate vanish when he was 5 when he was angry as he couldn't eat what he wanted , and he had also accidentally turned his maths teachers hair green and yellow when he was 8 after he had embarrassed Liberty in class ( he was quite protective of his sister).

When Liberty had been 6 she had seen some older kid picking on Dudley and she somehow made the bin close by levitate and tip over his head and when she was 9 , they had been abroad in France and Liberty was in the garden of the cottage they were staying in and made a Violet Flower appear on her left hand and a Jasmine flower appear on her right hand .

It was the last day of primary school for Dudley and for Liberty it was the last day of year 10 as she had skipped a few years ahead of everyone else her age and they got their summer report cards and when Petunia met Liberty at the secondary school after picking up Dudley ,they both had identical Cheshire grins on their faces because it was almost summer and summer meant , sun , fun and most likely a holiday as well.

Dudley's birthday had been in the middle of June and it luckily passed with no hitch as occasionally there was some kind of problem including magic.


	4. Chapter 4

What Might of Been

Three weeks of the summer had passed by in a blur of day trips , ice cream and lots of summer fun, and by the time they knew it , Liberty's birthday was only a week away and when it was two days before Liberty's birthday , the 29th of July they were eating breakfast and Petunia ad Dudley were talking about cookery and Liberty and Vernon were taking about politics and business , so when they heard the mail getting delivered Liberty squealed and ran to the front door while the others were chuckling about her antics and about 2 minutes later she came running in with 5 letters , a bill for Vernon , a postcard for Petunia from her friend Yvonne who was holidaying in Majorca , a birthday card for Liberty from one of her friends and two identical thick envelopes stating Liberty's and Dudley's address , she handed them out and and the letter's stated the following ;

Miss LVJ Potter - Dursley

The Front Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging , Surrey

England.

Mr DV Dursley

The Back Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging , Surrey

England.

They then tore opened the wax seal and pulled out three letters , the first one said ;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter - Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall .

Dear Mr Dudley Vernon Dursley

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall .

They both had huge grins on their faces and Vernon and Petunia had proud smiles on their faces as they opened the second letter ;

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The third letter was from the ministry of magic simply stating why the letter's were delivered by Muggle Post rather than owls and how to deliver there reply .

While the kids went upstairs to write their responses to the letters Vernon and Petunia started to talk about their concerns.

"Vernon , i'm worried about them going to Hogwarts"said Petunia with a hint of worry in her voice

"Petunia , haven't you always said that Lily said that Hogwarts was the safest place in Wizarding Britain"

"Yes i know but Lily occasionally said that she was looked down on by some students because she was a muggle-born which is what Dudley is and i'm afraid he will be bullied because of his parentage" explained Petunia who was starting to sound quite hysterical

Vernon who was listening with rapt attention softened his gaze and voice and replied with " Petunia dear are you forgetting who Dudley will be going to Hogwarts with"

At Petunia's confused gaze Vernon sighed and continued "Liberty will going to Hogwarts too and Hell will freeze over before Liberty let's her brother get bullied and she just stands by and does nothing to stop it"

With this Petunia relaxed and told Vernon that he was right and they sat talking for another 5 minutes before the kids came back down with their replies.

Two days later and Liberty's birthday came along , they began the day eating a special birthday breakfast of Red - Velvet Pancakes and Cheese , Mushroom , Ham and Bacon Omelettes.

Petunia then took Liberty out shopping with two of her best friends to spend her birthday money , go to the cinema and then to the hair dressers as Liberty had finally gotten permission from her parents to get some highlighted streaks put in her hair now that she was 11 while Vernon , Dudley and Marge stayed at home decorating the house for Liberty's party

Liberty , Georgia and Melissa walked through the local shopping center after spending quite a bit of money on , clothes , accessories , books and some new bags after going to the cinema and watching St Trinians and all three girls were still singing the St Trinians song in their heads after singing along to it while at the cinema.

They headed to a cafe and got something to eat and then took the bags back to the car and then headed to the hair salon to get Liberty's highlighted streaks.

Georgia was having a dye put on her hair after getting her dad's permission and Melissa was getting her hair shortened and layers put in.

2 hours later they left the hair salon , Liberty with some black and bright blue streaks put into her dark red hair , Georgia with golden blonde hair and Melissa with the same chocolate brown hair but instead of having her hair down to the middle of her back now just passed her shoulders and was much more layered.

After going to HMV and getting a new CD , they headed back to the car after getting many stunned looks from the shoppers and got in and headed back to 4 Privet Drive

After the party and getting many presents and compliments on her hair and congratulations with her report card , the guests left slowly but surely until it was just Liberty ,Dudley , Petunia and Vernon.

They all sat down in the living room to do the present opening.

They each handed Liberty random presents from the huge pile in the corner that was nearing about 50 presents.

Liberty got quite a lot of books , and clothes , she got some CD's from her close friends who knew what music she was into , a camera from her Aunt Marge, a note book and stationery set from Melissa's sister Annabelle , 3 large art sets from Georgia along with some books on Politics , Law and Business, some tickets to visit Number 10 Downing Street and attend a seminar on politics and law and some note books from Melissa.

From her adoptive mum she got a new I pod ,some journals and diaries , and a watch.

From Dudley she got more books , some art sets , a new acoustic guitar and a Tablet with some DVD's including Frozen , St Trinians , Castle , Rizzoli and Isles and Body of Proof box sets which were her favourite TV series.

From her adoptive dad she got a new History book that she had been wanting for ages and three combined presents from all three of them, a popcorn machine , a holiday to an adventure park next summer for her , two adults and 7 friends , and a really exquisite jewelry set containing a necklace , a bracelet a ring and 2 pairs of earrings. They were as mixture of her birth stone with is Ruby as she was born in July and Topaz as her adoptive birthday in November when she became a Dursley on the 4th of November , the Necklace was a ruby pendant, the bracelet was a Topaz in the center with small Ruby's surrounding it , the ring was the same but it was a ruby in the middle with smaller Topaz stones around it and the earrings were one pair of ruby earrings and one pair of Topaz earrings.

So the rest of time was spent talking ,laughing and eating lots of leftover part food and cake until they moved the presents into Liberty's room and when they said they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get their school supplies they both had huge grins on there faces and they ran upstairs faster than a bolt of lighting.

While they were going to bed Petunia voiced another one of her concerns to Vernon.

"Vernon I know that Liberty knows that we aren't her really parents and that we are actually her aunt and uncle but what if there are some people who want to try and turn her against us because not many people will know that me and Lily were reconciling not long before she died , so they might tell her stories about how i was horrible and jealous of her and it turned into hatred" said Petunia really quickly

Vernon who was trying to comprehend his wife who was becoming really hysterical sighed and said "Petunia , Liberty knows what went on between you and Lily and she knows that people will try and manipulate her into thinking their way but she is an extremely intelligent girl who has a sensible head on her shoulders and she can think for herself enough to identify fact from fiction"

" I know but i just don't want to lose her , she is the last link i have to Lily and don't think i wouldn't be able to cope if something either happened to her or Dudley or god - forbid someone tried to turn either of them against us" cried Petunia

"I know I wouldn't be able to cope either but we can't think like that , we have to remain positive if not for our own sake but for theirs" replied Vernon softly but firmly.

So after that they both went up to bed and both fell into an easy sleep after having an extremely tiring day behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

What Might of Been

Liberty (POV)

The next morning i woke up really early and i got a shower and dried my hair and got dressed in some nice clothes and read one of my new Politics books until i heard my mum getting up and starting to get ready so i jumped off my bed and brushed my hair then headed downstairs just as my mum was putting breakfast on.

" Hi mum"

" Morning dear what would you like for breakfast" she replied softly with a smile

"Could i have some peanut butter on toast with a blueberry muffin please" i asked politely smiling back

" Sure dear and could you please put the coffee on for your father" she said while rushing about the kitchen

" Of Course mum" I said while flicking the switch on the coffee maker and smiling.

We then started talking about getting school supplies while eating until my dad came down while yawning and they greeted each other and just as my dad opened his mouth to speak my mum passed it over and i grinned while he looked shocked and shook his head.

We had all eaten breakfast including Dudley who came down 5 minutes after dad did and we all put our shoes and coats on and got in the car to go to Diagon Alley.

After 2 hours of driving we were finally parked in the center of London and we followed mum who seemed to know where she was going and i guessed that she had been there with my birth mum before.

We followed mum into a dirty and grubby looking pub and me and Dudley looked at the pub while mum went to speak with the barman and i spotted a large giant of a man downing glass after glass of what i knew from my mum's stories as butter beer and fire whiskey which i couldn't hep but let out a small giggle which the i tried to cover with a cough but it didn't work and he turned round looked at me as if i looked familiar to him and i guess i did as he smiled and walked over to me which caused me to take a few steps back and glared at him and he said loud and proud as if he was announcing the Oscars, " My god i can't believe it , it's Liberty Potter".

That one sentence caused the whole pub to become deathly silent and look at him and then within two seconds the entire pub was rushing over to greet me which my mum noticed and so grabbed my hand and pulled me and Dudley towards an exit that i had noticed earlier and were followed by dad and the barman.

We were led to the back of the pub and were faced with a few bins and a brick wall which after Tom tapping it in a certain way vanished to show Diagon Alley.

We walked through , then got out our lists and went down the list and got our uniforms first.

We stepped into a shop called Madam Malkins and got ushered up onto some stools and Dudley was measured first and then once done hopped off the stool and went back to wait with mum and dad.

"Hogwarts too" asked this blonde kid net to me who was getting fitted and i nodded in response.

"So are you looking forward to going " he asked sounding bored so i just nodded again.

He then noticed my dad looking around in awe and sneered while saying "Filthy Muggles and Mud-bloods ".

He then proceeded to ask me what my name was, "Liberty Violet Jasmine Dursley" I deliberately left out the Potter part of my name not wanting another reaction like i got in the pub.

He then told me his name was "Malfoy , Draco Malfoy" and i heard Dudley cough and then mouth at me "James Bond fan?" , so i shook my head and mouthed back "No he's a pure blood doubt it if he even knows what that is".

So i was finally done after another minute and i took my robes and walked out of the shop and then we proceeded to get our other supplies and after an hour of shopping we only had to get our wands so we got an ice cream from Floreans and Fortescues and then proceeded to Ollivanders to buy our wands.

Because Ollivander creeped me out a lot i zoned out a lot and i only retained what cores our wands were and what they were good for , i didn't really pay attention to much after that.

My wand was Elder Wood and Phoenix feather and is good for defense and transfiguration and Dudley had a Willow Wood and Kelpie Hair which was good for charms.

We then went and got a pet and we spent 5 minutes looking at the pets and i was instantly drawn to a beautiful navy blue owl which i called Blue Bell and Dudley got a cat that was black with white paws and he called it Socks.

When we got home we pulled into the drive way and there were 6 people waiting there The giant person we met in the Leaky Cauldron , a woman with red hair and two people either side of her and they all looked really official ,a woman with graying hair in a tight immaculate bun and an emerald cloak and a man with white hair and a beard and a purple cloak with stars all over it and half moon glasses.

We got out of the car and they came over to greet us and i glared at the giant person while hugging my mum and he frowned and looked sad.

I mustered enough courage to speak and say "Who are you" which me and Dudley said at the same time which caused us to look at each other and burst out laughing for about 5 minutes.

When we both had finally composed ourselves i asked them the same question again.

The woman with grey hair introduced them all and pointed to each of them in turn.

"I am Professor Minerva Mcgonnagall , Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts , Gryffindor Head Of House and Transfiguration Professor". Then she pointed to the official looking woman with red hair and the two beside her , "This is Amelia Bones

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at The Ministry of Magic and this is Senior Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt and Junior Auror Nymphadora Tonks".

"And this is Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore".

Then my mum asked the question that i was dying to ask which was "What are you doing here".

"We were here to discuss some things about Miss Potter's upbringing -" explained Amelia Bones.

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence with "Dursley" , at their confused gaze i continued with "Miss Potter - Dursley as in my full name is Miss Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter - Dursley , my aunt and uncle adopted me in the muggle world so i became their proper daughter."

So after that we went inside to the sitting room and they discussed their concerns and what they had thought would happen and we told them about our childhoods and how fun it was and birthdays and holidays.

By the time they had left i was so exhausted i had a chicken sandwich and a muffin and a glass of orange juice and then went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

What Might of Been

The rest of summer passed in a blur of reading , days out , sleeping and shopping.

There was a lot of fun and i went on the trip to Downing Street and even though everyone could tell i was only 11 and i knew people were giving me strange looks because of my age but i showed them all up by asking really intelligent questions and when i left after 5 hours i knew that if i got into a situation involving politics of any kind that i would be able to stun everyone.

On the 31st of August after making sure we had gotten all of our things for school packed in our trunks and reading most of the course books off by heart especially Potions , Transfiguration and Defense for me , and herbology and charms for Dudley.

I got my inheritance test results from Gringotts and it stated the following:

_Miss Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter Dursley _

_Biological Parents - Lily Rose Evans Potter and James Charlus Potter - Deceased_

_Adoptive Parents - Recognized by Muggle Law and Government - Petunia Marie Evans Dursley and Vernon Adam Dursley (Aunt and Uncle on mothers side)_

_Maternal Grandparents - From both Adoptive and Biological Mothers side - Rose Fiona Rowan Evans and David Edward Evans _

_Paternal Grandparents Biological - Charlus Harold Potter and Dorea Samantha Black Potter - Deceased_

_Paternal Grandparents Adoptive -Adam Michael Dursley and Margery Harriet Dursley_

_Aunts and Uncles - Adoptive - Marge Isabella Dursley _

_Cousins - Dudley Vernon Dursley_

_Related to the families of Gryffindor , Potter , Black , Peverell, __Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Also related to Merlin and Morgana Le Fay._

_Gryffindor and Peverell through Potter Blood _

_Ravenclaw , Merlin and Hufflepuff through Evans/Rowan Blood_

_Slytherin and Le Fay through Black Blood._

_Abilities_

_Gryffindor - Increased senses ,natural efficiency at w__ordless magic__ and __Invisibility._

_Peverell - Deathly Hallows and Grey Magic_

_Ravenclaw - Intelligence , Wit and Aura sensing._

_Merlin - Natural efficiency at wandless magic. __Hufflepuff - Kindness and natural efficiency at Healing magic._

_Le Fay - Forgery , Stealth and Ruthlessness._

_Slytherin - Ambition , Resourcefulness, Parseltounge , Parselmagic and Dark Magic._

_Potter - Natural Multiple Animagi ._

_Black- Dark Magic , Metamorphagus._

_Titles_

_Girl - Who - Lived_

_Lady Potter - Gryffindor - Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff- Slytherin -Peverell-Merlin-Le Fay-Black_

September the 1st came quite quickly and before we knew it me and Dudley were sat at the breakfast table eating Pancakes and Muffins.

After mum packing us both some snacks for the journey , consisting of Muffins , sandwiches , strawberries , bananas and grapes , and carrot sticks and some flavored water for Dudley and Diet coca cola for me , we were all in the car with our trunks in the boot and me and Dudley were so anxious and excited we were both literally bouncing in our seats for the entire car ride.

When we reached Kings Cross we grabbed our trunks and headed to Platform 9 and 3/4 and we listened to mum and ran through the barrier two at a time and we were on the platform for 10.35 am so there was a fair few families their already and to test our magic me and Dudley both practiced the levitating charm and both got it first time which pleased us both , we then found a compartment which had two people in it already and we joined them and placed our trunks on the rack then said goodbye to mum and dad while both promising to write and that we would miss them terribly and after about 10 minutes of goodbyes , they then left and went home.

We then got talking with the others in the compartment.

"So what are your guy's names then" i asked politely.

A boy with black hair answered"My name is Neville Longbottom and this is Susan Bones"

I smiled back as i replied "This is my brother Dudley Vernon Dursley and my name is Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter - Dursley"

When i finished i saw their shocked faces and i braced myself for a reaction like the pub.

Instead Susan just smiled and said "You met my aunt in the summer didn't you"

I just smiled and nodded.

Neville just looked confused for a moment before saying " Why do you have Dursley on the end of your name"

I smiled and explained"My aunt and uncle who i went to go live with took me in and they adopted me in the muggle world and so i became their proper daughter"

Once the train got moving we were joined by another girl with big bushy brown hair and she introduced herself as Hermione Granger and she said that she was a Muggle-born too and i saw Dudley relax considerably and i smiled.

About 10 minutes before the trolley lady came round we were joined by a boy called Dean Thomas who was a muggle- born as well and we both got on really well.

After the trolley lady came round and we all declined something , we and Dudley grabbed our packed lunches and shared them out between everyone in the compartment and everyone looked everything that we had bought and when i went to try and find the toilets to get changed into my robes i ran into the two people i was not expecting to see on the train.

Georgia and Melissa.

I pulled them both into a huge hug and they finally realised it was me after like 30 seconds and we all started talking and chatting to each other so i quickly got changed into my white blouse,black pleated skirt and tie and brushed my hair to make the highlighted streaks stand out more and then slipped on my black boots and laced them up and then headed back out.

As i was going back to my compartment i came across Malfoy calling , Georgia , Hermione , Melissa , Dean and Dudley mud bloods and saying nasty things to them so i calmly walked over to him and tapped him on the back politely to get his attention and once he turned around i smiled sweetly and punched him in the face and said "Bully or call me names ,call the nurse , Bully or call my friends names , call an ambulance , bully or call my family names and i'll call a hearse"

So i threw him out into the corridor and then slammed the door in his face and calmly sat down again and then smirked at everyone in the compartment.

As we were nearing the castle i finished my can and put the rest of the food in my trunk and put my I Pod i had been listening to music on back in my pocket and then we got off of the train when it stopped and walked over to Hagrid who when he saw me and then looked slightly guilty and embarrassed.

After calling everyone over and slipping about a bit on the way to the boats i climbed in with Dudley and Susan and Dean following us in and i saw Hermione and Neville get into a boat with Georgia and Melissa.

Dudley grew impatient with the boat ride and i had timed it and it took 20 minutes to get across a lake that was 100 metres in length so i worked the speed out in my head and i calculated that the boat was going 5 metres per hour and i was so bored about 3 quarters of the way through i actually considered swimming the last 25 metres.

After we finally docked and climbed up the steps to the castle and met Professor Mcgonnagall and she gave us a speech,

_**"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**_

_** "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**_

_** "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**_

_** Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear. **_

_** "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."**_

So when she left Dean turned to me and nervously asked " Liberty how do they actually sort us into houses"

I smiled and said that "You sit on a stool at the front of the hall and they place a hat on your head and it looks into your head and see's what your personality is like and it tells you where you belong".

So for the next 5 minutes i went over in my head where i thought i would be placed and i knew that i was the founder's heir so i could go into any house but i was determined not to go to Slytherin not that i had any prejudice against it , i just didn't really fancy getting sorted into the same house as the person who killed my biological parents.

Hufflepuff seemed okay and i was quite loyal and i was also very patient but i didn't think it would be where i could let my personality fully shine through.

So it left Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sounded good because i was quite intelligent and i enjoyed learning and questioning things to learn more but Gryffindor was where my parents went and i was quite brave and i wasn't afraid to stick up for my friends and the people i care about but there seemed to be a lot of animosity and rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin and i thought that school would get very annoying and really stressful if there was so much hatred between the two houses constantly.

So when Professor Mcgonnagall came back and we got into a single file line and followed her into the Great Hall.

The photo's the mum had given me from my biological mum's time at Hogwarts did it some justice but not a lot as it looked absolutely magnificent and was so stunning.

We walked to the front of the hall and there as expected was the sorting hat and when we reached the front the hat opened it's brim like a mouth and began singing

"One thousand years ago this story starts

There were four sorcerers with strong and kind hearts  
>Bold Gryffindor from wild moor<br>Fair Ravenclaw from glen  
>Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad<br>Shrewd Slytherin from fen  
>They had a dream to teach all that they knew<br>Witches and wizards came far and it grew  
>'Til a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake<br>And a thousand years later the magic remains

Old Hogwarts Sorting Hat sing me a song  
>Speak in my head tell me where I belong<br>And when things look bad and there's no where to run  
>Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one<p>

Brave Godric Gryffindor favoured the strong  
>Those who had courage and knew right from wrong<br>And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best  
>So kind Helga Hufflepuff would teach all the rest<br>But Salazar Slytherin had is own plans  
>He thought the Muggle-borns didn't understand<br>The subtleties of magic and so he devised  
>The Chamber of Secrets with a monster inside<p>

Unite all the houses and we'll fight as one."

Once the song finished everyone was still shocked at the part about the Chamber of Secrets and once it subsided the sorting began.

"Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff

Susan Bones - Hufflepuff

Terry Boot - Ravenclaw

Mandy Brocklehurst -Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown - Gryffindor

Vincent Crabbe - Slytherin

Tracey Davis - Slytherin

Dudley Dursley - Hufflepuff

Liberty Potter - Dursley - Ravenclaw

Justin Finch- Fletchly - Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnegan - Gryffindor

Hermione Granger - Gryffindor

Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin

Gregory Goyle - Slytherin

Melissa Hayworth - Hufflepuff

Neville Longbottom - Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

Theodore Nott - Slytherin

Padma Patil - Ravenclaw

Parvarti Patil - Gryffindor

Sally Anne Perks - Gryffindor

Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin

Georgia Scottsdale - Ravenclaw

Dean Thomas - Ravenclaw

Lisa Turpin - Ravenclaw

Ron Weasley - Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini - Slytherin"

When the sorting ended up the sorting hat and stool was taken somewhere and the headmaster stood up and he welcomed everyone and said four really strange words "Nitwit ,Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak".

He then sat down and foods of all different varieties appeared on the table and i looked over at Dudley on the Hufflepuff Table and i could tell what he was thinking by his face and eyes so i sent him a glare saying `Don't even think about it`.

I picked up some mash , chicken , carrots , peas and gravy.

I ate it slowly savoring the taste and then as i swallowed my last carrot i had a drink of my Pumpkin Juice and reluctantly swallowed it and then shuddered , i then turned to talk to Dean and Lisa.

"So Dean what are your hobbies then" i asked politely

He smiled and said "I love art and maths".

I positively beamed as they were two of my favourite subjects along with politics and economics "They were my two favourite subjects at primary and secondary school"

At their confused glances i explained that i had been moved up and done classes at secondary school and it seemed to impress them.

When the desserts appeared i grabbed some chocolate ice cream and toffee doughnut and i talked to Lisa as Georgia was talking to Terry Boot further down the table.

"So Lisa what is your family like" i asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Well i grew up in a wizarding household as my dad was muggle - born and my mum was a half blood and i have 1 younger sibling and 2 older ones, i have a younger sister called Taylor who is 9 and a older brother Oliver who is 14 and he goes to Salem Academy in America and an older sister Kayla and she is in her fifth year at Beauxbatons."

"What is your family like then Liberty"

"I grew up Muggle Raised and when i was about 15 months my aunt and uncle adopted me in the muggle world but they told me who my biological parents were and they knew i was a witch all along and they told me that when i was 6 after i levitated a bin onto a boy's head when he bullying Dudley and they discovered Dudley was a wizard when he was 5 and he made a plate vanish completely".

We talked about our families and our childhoods until the desserts vanished and the headmaster stood up and gave a speech.

_**"****Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**_

_** "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**_

_** Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.**_

_** "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.**_

_** "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.**_

_** "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**_

After that they followed the prefect Penelope Clearwater to the Ravenclaw Tower and she explained how we got into the common room and she knocked on the bronze eagle knocker and it came to life and it asked a question "What is so delicate that saying its name breaks it?" - We all thought for a bit until i got the answer in about 30 seconds , so i answered the knocker with "Silence".

The door swung open to reveal the common room we walked in and i was instantly amazed.

The common room was huge , and there was windows decorating the left wall of the common room , there were portraits on the wall and i guessed that they were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and there were skylights on the ceiling , the walls were midnight blue and silver and on the right side of the common room there were 7 doors which led up to each year's dormitory for the girls and the same on the left for the boys except the first years were sharing with the second years this year as there were only two first year Ravenclaw boys this year and there were only 4 last year so they were sharing a dorm room.

We were told that tomorrow after breakfast we would have a tour round the school and it would last for three lessons and the next 3 afterwards would be free for exploring or whatever we wanted to do.

We were told that breakfast starts at 8.00 am and the time that curfew was.

Me , Georgia , Mandy , Lisa and Padma all went through the door saying First Years after saying goodnight to Terry and Dean, and walked up two small spiral staircases.

The dorm room itself had 5 4 poster beds , silk midnight blue with stars on and silver trimmings and curtains and had 5 bathrooms dotted around the room and there was a basket for laundry and clothes in each bathroom and there were 3 plug sockets next to each bed for things like hair straighteners/curlers and hair dryers and chargers.

I went over to my bed and unpacked my things a little bit and then got ready in my pajamas and said night to the others in the room , pulled the curtains round my bed , and climbed in and as soon as my head hit the soft pillows , i fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

What Might of been

The next morning my phone alarm went off at 6.30 am blaring out 5,6 ,7, 8 by Steps on full volume throughout the dorm room and it woke the whole room up and had some of them groaning at me and yelling at me and Lisa and Georgia who's beds were on opposite sides to mine both threw pillows at me in annoyance but i ignored them and turned my alarm off and grabbed my stuff and went into one of the bathrooms and got a shower.

I got out and put on my black skirt , white blouse and my striped blue and silver tie and then walked over to my bed and took my hair out of the towel i had wrapped it in and plugged my hair dryer in along with my curlers , i dried my hair and once it was dry i grabbed my curlers and began curling my hair and once i was done and fully ready for the day it was 7.15am, i put my headphones in and put it on shuffle and We no speak Americano on and i grabbed some parchment and began writing a letter to my mum and dad.

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I have only been here one night but it is really wonderful and i made it into Ravenclaw and Dudley got into Hufflepuff. I made friends with the girls in my dorm and there is Mandy , Lisa , Padma and Georgia._

_Yes Georgia and Melissa are at Hogwarts , i ran into (literally) on the train and i introduced them to my other friends i made made on the train._

_Hermione , Neville , Dean and Susan , Fred and George and their friend Lee ,Cedric and Angelina and Katie._

_Hermione and Neville were placed into Gryffindor, Dean was placed into Ravenclaw , Susan was placed into Hufflepuff, Melissa was sorted into Hufflepuff and Georgia was placed into Ravenclaw along with me._

_Fred and George are twins and are in Gryffindor along with their mate Lee , and they are both third years, Cedric is in his fourth year and is in Hufflepuff and Angelina and Katie are both third years and are Gryffindor as well._

_Fred and George both play on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and they are Beaters , Angelina and Katie are chasers along with their friend Alicia. Cedric plays on his house team too and is a seeker._

_We get our tour today along with our basic maps of the school and our timetables and other school information._

_I hope your doing well and i miss you already but i will keep writing._

_Please send Bluebell back with your reply and i can pass anything onto Dudley._

_Love Liberty."_

I folded it up and decided to send Bluebell off with it later to see if Dudley has anything he wants me to send.

I paused my song which was now Don't stop Believing by Journey and it was 7.55 am so i put my I Pod in my pocket , put on my robe and grabbed my bag and walked down to the Great Hall with Lisa , Georgia and Dean.

We got there in about 5 minutes and it was just starting to fill up and we took our seats at the Ravenclaw Table and grabbed some toast and a blueberry muffin and grabbed some orange juice and talked to the others. Once i finished my breakfast , i walked over to the Hufflepuff and saw Melissa talking to Dudley and Susan, and i waved at them and gave a hug to Dudley and Melissa and asked Dudley if he wanted to go to the owlery and send a letter to mum and dad.

He grabbed his letter and we walked towards the owlery and chatted then i called Bluebell and handed her the letters and told her where to go and sent her off.

We headed back to the Great Hall and we parted ways and talked to our friends for half an hour until it was time for the tour.

The tours were begin conducted by the two prefects for Ravenclaw which were Penelope Clearwater and Rodger Davies and also we had the tour with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were sharing theirs with Slytherin.

The Gryffindor prefects were Percy Weasley and Claudette Grants.

Me , Georgia , Dean and Lisa met up with Hermione and Neville and followed them around.

During the tour i understood why Fred and George didn't really like their brother much because he was annoying and very arrogant.

I also noticed that a lot of the Gryffindor's were giving me strange looks that looked like annoyance and disappointment so i made a mental note to ask Hermione and Neville about it later.

We were told all about the school and showed where the classrooms were and things like that and when the tour had finished we were given our school packs containing , two spare ties , our class schedules , basic maps of the school and a pamphlet about the school with the teachers name and a little profile about them.

During lunch i looked over my timetable starting tomorrow and it said,

_**Ravenclaw First Year Timetable**_

_**Monday**_

_8.00 - 8.40 am - Breakfast_

_8.50 - 9.50 am - Herbology (With Slytherin)__  
><em>

_10.00 - 11.00 am - Defense Against The Dark Arts(With Hufflepuff)_

_11.10 - 12.10 pm - Charms (With Gryffindor)_

_12.20 - 1.20 pm - Lunch_

_1.30 - 2.40 pm - Art (Ravenclaw)_

_2.50 - 3.50 pm - History of Magic(With Hufflepuff)_

_4.00 - 5.30 pm - P.E/Physical Education (All houses)_

_6.00 - 8.00 pm - Dinner_

_8.30 - 9.30 pm - Music (With Slytherin)_

_10.00 pm -Curfew_

_10.30 pm- Lights Out_

**_Tuesday_**

_8.00 - 8.40 am - Breakfast_

_8.50 - 9.50 am - Charms(Hufflepuff)__  
><em>

_10.00 - 11.00 am - Transfiguration(Slytherin)_

_11.10 - 12.10 pm - Dance(Gryffindor)_

_12.20 - 1.20 pm - Lunch_

_1.30 - 2.40 pm - Science(Slytherin)_

_2.50 - 3.50 pm -Potions(Hufflepuff)_

_4.00 - 5.30 pm - Physical Education(All Houses)_

_6.00 - 8.00 pm - Dinner_

_8.30 - 9.30 pm - Defense Against The Dark Arts(Gryffindor)_

_10.00 pm -Curfew_

_10.30 pm- Lights Out_

**_Wednesday_**

_8.00 - 8.40 am - Breakfast_

_8.50 - 9.50 am - History Of Magic (Gryffindor)__  
><em>

_10.00 - 11.00 am - Spanish (Ravenclaw)_

_11.10 - 12.10 pm - Maths (Hufflepuff)_

_12.20 - 1.20 pm - Lunch_

_1.30 - 2.40 pm - Potions(Gryffindor)_

_2.50 - 3.50 pm -Transfiguration( Hufflepuff)_

_4.00 - 5.30 pm - Physical Education(All Houses)_

_6.00 - 8.00 pm - Dinner_

_8.30 - 9.30 pm - English(Gryffindor)_

_10.00 pm -Curfew_

_10.30 pm- Lights Out_

**_Thursday_**

_8.00 - 8.40 am - Breakfast_

_8.50 - 10.50 am - Double Herbology(Gryffindor for first lesson and Hufflepuff for second)_

_11.00 - 12.10 pm - French(Slytherin)_

_12.20 - 1.20 pm - Lunch_

_1.30 - 2.40 pm - Transfiguration(Slytherin)_

_2.50 - 3.50 pm -History of Magic(Gryffindor)_

_4.00 - 5.30 pm - Physical Education(All Houses)_

_6.00 - 8.00 pm - Dinner_

_8.30 - 9.30 pm - Music(Hufflepuff)_

_10.00 pm -Curfew_

_10.30 pm- Lights Out_

**Friday**

__8.00 - 8.40 am - Breakfast__

_8.50 - 9.50 am - Transfiguration (Gryffindor)_

_10.00 - 11.00 am - Potions(Slytherin)_

_11.10 - 12.10 pm - Maths(Hufflepuff)_

_12.20 - 1.20 pm - Lunch_

_1.30 - 2.40 pm - Science(Ravenclaw)_

_2.50 - 3.50 pm - Charms(Hufflepuff)_

_4.00 - 5.30 pm - P.E/Physical Education (All houses)_

_6.00 - 8.00 pm - Dinner_

_8.30 - 9.30 pm - Free Period_

_10.00 - 11.00 -French(Slytherin)_

_11.10 - 12.10 am -Astronomy(Gryffindor)_

_12.30 am - Curfew_

_1.00 am - Lights Out_

I took it in and contemplated it and then shrugged and put in my bag and then headed to the Black Lake with Dean and Georgia.

I sat underneath one of the trees and took my mini -art set out of my bag and grabbed my drawing pad and began sketching The Giant Squid who was holding Fred , George and Lee with it's tentacles and kept dunking them underneath the water for a couple of seconds and i laughed at the scene while sketching it.

When it was time for Dinner i packed my things up and walked to the Great Hall and sat down next to Georgia and Lisa with Dean and Padma opposite me.

Me , Lisa , Georgia and Dean were all eating Spicy Chicken Casserole and by the time desserts appeared my mouth was on fire because it was so spicy and i refused to drink the vile substance , wizards called Pumpkin Juice and so i immediately launched for some mint and chocolate ice cream and everyone were looking at me like i was absolutely mental so i just shrugged it off i devoured my ice cream and ignored the terrible brain freeze that i was now suffering from the ice cream.

Once we made it back to our common room i sat on my bed and grabbed my tablet from my trunk and scrolled through some of the pictures on it and then went on to my music section and scrolled through my songs and placed on Cha Cha Slide by DJ Casper and put it on quite loud but not extremely loud and the others looked at me strangely minus Georgia and Mandy who both knew the song as Georgia was muggle - born and Mandy who was a half- blood but was muggle - raised , all three of us started to dance ad so i put it on loop and taught them the dance moves and when some of the other girls came to see what the noise they saw us in the middle of the dance.

"What dance are you guys doing" asked a second year called Marietta Edgecomb

"Were doing a dance called The Cha Cha Slide by a muggle DJ called DJ Casper" Mandy replied

"That looks amazing could you maybe teach us how to do it" asked a 6th year called Harriet Stevenson

" Yeah sure could we maybe do it in the common room as it does require a bit of space when there is quite a lot of people doing it"i replied while trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah sure just grab the music and bring it down and we will meet you there in like 10 minutes and we will ask the other girls and some of the boys if they wanna join in too"said the fifth year prefect Penelope Clearwater while smiling.

" You might want to change into some clothes that are suited for dancing or exercise" advised Georgia.

So they all left and i grabbed my tablet and changed into some dance clothes and then headed downstairs with the others after putting my hair into a ponytail.

So we went into the common room and saw the others waiting and there was about 35 people there and there was a mixture of girls and boys and so we explainmed to everyone that they could join in when they felt like it and to just follow us and you'll be brilliant at it.

So i placed the song on loop so we could do it multiple times and it began to play,

_**This time we're gonna get funky**_  
><em><strong>Everybody clap your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Clap clap clap clap your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Clap clap clap clap your hands<strong>_

_**Alright we gonna do the basic steps**_  
><em><strong>slide to the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>slide to the right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>One hop this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cha cha real smooth<strong>_

_**Now turn it out**_

_**To the left**_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>One hop this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cha cha now y'all<strong>_

_**Now it's time to get funky**_

_**To the right**_  
><em><strong>To the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>One hop this time, one hop this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot two stomps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot two stomps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slide to the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slide to the right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Criss cross, criss cross<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cha cha real smooth<strong>_

_**Lets go to work**_

_**To the left**_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Two hops this time, two hops this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot two stomps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot two stomps<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hands on your knees, hands on your knees<strong>_  
><em><strong>How low can you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the way to the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you never never stoped<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you bring it to the top<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you never never stoped<strong>_

_**Get funky with it**_

_**Ooooooooh yeah (come on)**_  
><em><strong>Cha cha now y'all<strong>_

_**Turn it out**_  
><em><strong>To the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Five hops this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot again<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Left foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>FREEEZE<strong>_

_**Everybody clap your hands**_  
><em><strong>(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)<strong>_  
><em><strong>How low can you go?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you go down low?<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the way to the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>How low can you go?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you bring it to the top?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you never never stop?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you bring it to the top, one hop<strong>_

_**Right foot now**_  
><em><strong>Left foot now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cha cha real smooth<strong>_

_**Turn it out**_  
><em><strong>To the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>One hop this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>One hop this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reverse (reverse)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slide to the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Slide to the right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reverse, reverse<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reverse, reverse<strong>_

_**Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again**_  
><em><strong>Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again<strong>_

_**Turn it out**_  
><em><strong>To the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Two hops two hops<strong>_  
><em><strong>Two hops two hops<strong>_  
><em><strong>Right foot lets stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>left foot let stomp<strong>_  
><em><strong>Charlie brown<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turn it out now<strong>_

_**Slide to the right**_  
><em><strong>Slide to the left<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take it back now y'all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cha cha now y'all<strong>_

_**Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!**_

Afterwards we danced to it another 4 times and on the second time Professor Flitwick came to see what was going on and once we had finished he looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing but he controlled it and walked away muttering things like "crazy" and "Hogwarts is never gonna know what hit it".

So i headed back upstairs and got a shower and then got into bed after making sure the books for Herbology , Charms , Defense , Music and History Of Magic were in my bag and then went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

What Might of Been

_**A/N**_

**Just a quick author note to say that i really appreciate all the reviews i am getting , the majority are positive a few flames but never mind , i never expected this story to get this many views or visitors , i would like to thank ThunderClaw03 for the reviews and for standing by the story also i was wondering if someone would like the adopt Living Ghosts from me as i want it to be continued but i don't have the heart for it anymore , if you would like too , Pm me.  
><strong>

_**Also as per advice from another reader i would just like to say that this story is set in modern time (2014) due to the items in the last chapter , sorry for not mentioning it and thank you Dragoon Preston for pointing it out.**_

Liberty (POV)

The next morning we were woken up by my Tablet blaring out Glow by Ella Henderson at 6.00am and so i ignored the groans and annoyed yells and got a shower and got ready for the day ahead.

As me , Lisa , Georgia and Dean headed down to the Great Hall we talked about how we thought classes were going to be like and we entered and i greeted Dudley and the others who i knew in Hufflepuff and did the same at the Gryffindor Table and began to eat some Porridge and Pancakes.

"So guys which classes are you looking forward to most today then" i asked my fellow Ravenclaws.

"I am looking forward to Art and Music , because they are both Muggle subjects and i can't wait to see what they are like" Terry Boot said excitedly

"Me and Padma are both really looking forward to Charms because it sounds really interesting and Professor Fitwick is the Charms teacher" spoke Mandy

"I am really looking forward to Art and P.E doesn't seem too bad" said Dean

I was cut off from telling them which lessons i was looking forward too by loads of owls screeching and dropping mail at everyone.

I saw my owl Bluebell fly in from the Owlery and she dropped a letter and a small parcel in front of Dudley and then did the same for me she stopped and Georgia stroked her while feeding her little bits of bacon and toast.

I grabbed the letter and it was from my mum and dad.

_"Dear Liberty,_

_That is wonderful that you have made so many friends , Dudley said that he is fitting in well in Hufflepuff._

_Me and your father are so proud of you for making it into Ravenclaw and i know that Lily and James would both be very proud of you,i am proud of you for sticking up for your friends and your brother and we both hope you have fun in your classes._

_It is brilliant that Melissa and Georgia are at Hogwarts with you because you then have people you already know and it makes it easier, the friends you met on the train sound amazing._

_Please tell me what your timetable is like and is the school as amazing as your mum described it._

_Your old teachers asked me to wish you well at your private boarding school in France( as that was the story fabricated) and they sent me the results of your exams you did last year and i haven't opened them but i know they will be brilliant as well as some of your old books from Maths and French._

_Me and your father are both doing well and your dad even has a promotion at work ,while you and Dudley are away and Vernon is away i was thinking of maybe doing a cookery class at the local college to give me something to do , i spoke to Vernon and he thinks it would be a brilliant idea , what do you and Dudley think._

_Please reply soon and both me and your father miss you and we can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Love Mum and Dad"_

_xxxxxxxx_

I wiped away the tears that had fallen silently as i had been reading the letter , then opened the package which was my mock results , my Maths and French books and packet of Maoam Pinball's , so i put the sweets in my bag , placed the books on the Table and slowly opened my Results for the Exams i did last year.

I was quite nervous because i was the youngest and other students although they knew i was intelligent they looked down on me and thought i was going to do terrible.

_Miss Liberty Violet Jasmine Potter - Dursley_

_Results for Modular 3 Exams in Maths , Science , English , French , Economics and Religious Education._

_Maths - Marks 83- Grade - A_

_Science - Marks 77 - Grade B_

_English - Marks 79 - Grade B_

_French - Marks 70 - Grade C_

_Economics - Marks 85 - Grade A_

_Religious Education - Marks 83 - Grade A_

When i got to the end of the paper i was so relieved and happy and so i showed Georgia and she gave me a huge hug and then i picked up my bag and everything and then grabbed my Maths and French books and headed over to the Hufflepuff Table and Handed Dudley my Maths books as he had Maths today after Lunch and i wanted him to be prepared so then i headed over to the Gryffindor Table and i found Angelina , Katie and Alicia eating and talking so i tapped Katie on the back.

"Hey Liberty what is it" , Alicia asked me with a smile

"My mum sent over my old French Book and i remember Katie saying on the train that she was having trouble in French and i was wondering if you wanted to use it if you have French before Thursday"

"Liberty thank you so much , my mum actually said that if i don't start getting at least an acceptable in French she will make me resign from the quidditch team" said Katie sound relieved

"No Problem Katie just make sure i have it back by Thursday as i will need it then for my lesson "

"Will do Liberty"

So i then headed out of the Great Hall with Dean , Georgia and Lisa and headed to Herbology which wasn't practical and it was a quiz to test our knowledge of Herbology already .

We then ran to DADA and it was so fun as we were laughing and smiling and so jolly as we walked in to the classroom that had Garlic hung up everywhere but even though it was quite strong to me it was even stronger because of my increased senses and it was torture, but luckily i was sat with Dudley on my left and Georgia on my Right and the others dotted around us.

We had an hour of copying down notes and then we headed to Charms which we had Professor Flitwick for and when he saw me enter the classroom he almost started laughing no doubt from yesterday's dancing.

It was a good lesson and he was very fun and very interesting and even though he was Ravenclaw's head of House he was fair to everyone in the class.


	9. Chapter 9

What Might of Been

During Lunch i grabbed a sandwich and started talking to Dean about various topics until Katie came over to me looking confused.

"Hey Katie what's up"

"Liberty i was wondering if you could help explain some of this vocabulary to me for French"

"Sure Katie"

After 30 minutes of helping Katie with French and then finishing my sandwich and my goblet of orange juice , i quickly headed back to Ravenclaw Tower and put my Herbology , Defense and Charms books back in my trunk and putting my exam results in my drawer and then walked to Art after meeting Dean who was beaming with excitement and we got there 10 minutes early and we started talking and laughing and even Professor Snape who happened to be heading to the Dungeons after Lunch who happened to be glaring at me could dampen my mood.

So during Art we were given projects on a magical or muggle rare or mythical object/invention and we had to do an artistic presentation on our topic to be done in groups of 3 but there happened to be an odd number so there was one three and one one four.

The groups were Mandy , Terry and Padma and me , Lisa , Georgia and Dean.

Mandy's group happened to pick out a muggle object called Pandora's Box and my group chose a magical object called The Philosophers Stone and the projects were due in 4 weeks time.

We then headed to HoM which we had with Hufflepuff and was by far the most boring so me , Dean and Georgia just ate sweets and listened to music while not even bothering to take notes as all Professor Binns did was recite everything from the book that had relevance to Goblin Wars in a boring , monotone voice that would of most likely acted as a sedative if not for the sweets we were eating.

P.E was by far the best lesson of the day as we were split up , Gryffindor with Slytherin doing Dodge-ball while the Ravenclaws were with Hufflepuff doing Trampolining and as me , Georgia and Melissa were all ace at Trampolining we split up and got on different trampolines at the same time and somersaults leading into 31 swivel - hips in sync and when we got off of the trampolines we were all tired but very happy as everyone had looked over at us and we even had the attention of the Slytherins and a lot of them looked impressed.

So after P.E we headed back to Ravenclaw Tower and got a quick shower before Dinner.

The rest of the day passed uneventful apart from showing up the Slytherins in Music and earning again more house points for Ravenclaw.


	10. Chapter 10

What Might of been

The next day started off the same as the past two days had and breakfast wasn't anything particularly special so i headed towards Charms which was very fun and we were almost done with the theory and should be starting off with practical soon.

Then we had Transfiguration with Slytherin and they were still annoyed about us showing them up in Music the other day so they tried to provoke you us , me , Dean, Lisa and Georgia mainly but i had a lot of patience and i don't snap very often and they finally realised that and left us alone.

Everyone in Ravenclaw managed to turn the matchstick into a needle by the end of the lesson and there were two Slytherins who had done it as well - Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass.

On the way to Dance i met up with Hermione and Neville and we started talking to each other a bit and i asked them if they knew why some of the others in Gryffindor were giving me annoyed looks.

"Hermione , Neville do you know why the other Gryffindors are giving me annoyed looks"

"They were all expecting you to go to Gryffindor , not Ravenclaw and some of the other houses were expecting you to go to their house" said Hermione

"Really"

"Yeah , the Gryffindors said you would naturally come here because your biological parents , the Hufflepuffs thought you might go there as your biological mother was very good at Herbology and she had a kind heart , Ravenclaws were expecting you to go there as your mum and dad were both very intelligent and the Slytherins were expecting you there as your mum was quite cunning as well as your dad" said Neville.

In dance we were doing basic stuff and split up in groups and were doing short pieces and the group was me , Georgia , Dean and Lisa and we did very well.

During Lunch i was thinking about how me , Georgia , Lisa and Dean had become very good friends and i was looking at my tie and i randomly came up with a group name - The Silver Quartet and i told the others and they thought it was a really good name.

Science passed without much going on and then it came to a lesson i was looking forward to a lot , Potions.

I walked down to the Dungeons with the other three members of the Silver Quartet and we sat down in the classroom and we were waiting about 5 minutes until the teacher came in with his robes billowing behind him which i had to admit looked pretty cool.

Professor Snape started by calling Role call and paused at my name like other teachers had.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Liberty Potter. Our new - celebrity."

I muttered Dursley underneath my breath while he continued the role call.

_**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**_

_**"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of**_** wormwood?"**

"It creates the Draught Of The Living Death sir"

He looked shocked , but continued to question me.

_**"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"**_

"Well in the classroom context the drawer in the potions supply cupboard labeled Bezoars but in another context you would find it in the stomach of a goat and they will save you from most potions."

He looked even more shocked but also looked like a volcano and it was about to explode.

_**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**_

I decided to tempt fate a little bit even though i knew the answer.

" Well sir i know the answer to your question but i really do think you should ask somebody else and give the others a chance to show what knowledge they might already have in Potions instead of making me hog the limelight"

I gave the best possible answer and everyone was staring at me shocked and i was trying hard to fight off a smirk and from the corner of my eyes i saw that the other members of the Silver Quartet were having difficulty not laughing.

Professor Snape took a few moments to find something to say.

"DETENTION POTTER"

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw for your cheek and disrespect"

The rest of lesson passed relatively uneventful except each time i saw Snape look directly at me i saw not anger in his eyes , but sadness and disappointment which confused me a lot.

We then headed to P.E and did the same thing as yesterday except i couldn't focus properly on the lesson as the memory of seeing , disappointment , sadness and hurt in Snape's eyes when i should have seen anger and annoyance.

I decided to skip eating in the great hall and thanks to Katie ,i knew where the kitchens were so i went and grabbed a snack from there instead and talked to some of the house elves and three of them were actually still partially bonded with the House of Potter and they told me what to do to fulfill the bond again and i did it but they could still work at Hogwarts and they warned me that there was something dangerous happening in the school and that i should be careful.

After that i headed to the owlery and wrote a quick reply to my mum's letter.

_ Dear Mum,_

_I did well on my exams and also you are going to be disappointed in me._

_I got my first detention today during Potions as Professor Snape was constantly questioning me and not letting others have a chance so i told him just that and he gave me detention._

_Also did something happen between him and my parents as i saw something that looked like sadness and disappointment in his eyes and he was in the same year as my parents at Hogwarts so he might have known them._

_Ending on a more positive note , i am doing well in my other classes and they have muggle classes here as well so i can continue my Maths , English ,Science , French and dance and music and Art._

_Love Liberty_

_xxxxxxx_

So i gave it to Bluebell and gave her an owl treat before she flew off to deliver the letter.

I headed back to Ravenclaw Tower and there was still 40 minutes till the end of dinner so i walked round for a bit until i came across a door that was partially open and it spiked my curiosity.

Even though my mind was saying the quote Curiosity killed the cat , i never particularly like cats all that much too begin with so whatever.

So i used my increased hearing and sight to see and hear inside the room.

I focused and i saw Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan arguing with the headmaster about something.

"You must become her friends , it is imperative you do this as we need to influence her life as much as possible"spoke the headmaster

"But how do we do that she isn't even in the same house as us" said Finnegan

"I could bring her up to my office tomorrow and say that i will be resorting her into Gryffindor" spoke the headmaster sounding evil and despicable

"Yes that would work and then we can influence her more easily as well as secretly putting compulsion charms and loyalty potions on her and even maybe a love potion tied to me or Seamus" said Ron who was grinning manically

"Good plan Mr Weasley , i will call Miss Potter up to my office tomorrow and resort her into Gryffindor and then the plan initiates"

"I don't know why so many people like her anyways , she is just a stupid know it all anyways and all she will be any good for is producing an heir and becoming a house wife once she is old enough" said Seamus.

So after that i silently ran to Ravenclaw Tower and pulled the curtains round my bed after changing and cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

What Might of Been

_**A/N**_

**Thanks ThunderClaw03 for the review on the last chapter it made me laugh.**

The next morning i had my alarm go off a bit earlier and quieter to wake only me up and then once i was dressed i re -set it for the others and i was in as part of the Ravenclaw Common Room that only i , Professor Flitwick and They Grey Lady can enter.

So i sat on the bed in there and went over last night and everything that happened and i was terrified of going to the Headmasters office when he called me so i did the only thing i could think at the time and i called The Grey Lady.

When she appeared i told her everything i heard last night and how scared i was.

"You will get through this i know it , you are strong and has people that care about you a lot but i recommend not telling your friends or family just yet because it could place them in danger" spoke Helena softly

"Okay what do i do , do i go to his office and confront him or do i just not go at all" i said having more confidence than i was feeling on the inside

"I would just not go to his office and if you have too tell maybe one person what has happened so they can help you avoid it"

"Okay i will tell Georgia as , i have known her forever and i can't tell my brother because he will do something stupid and play the overprotective older brother which will most likely get him hurt and i couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me"

"Okay just know that i will be here for you every step of the way"she said kindly

"Thank you Helena , i should be going to breakfast now"i said while jumping off the bed

"Goodbye Liberty and just for me give the old , thwarting , manipulative headmaster hell" she said fiercely

So i headed out the door and i was feeling a lot better than last night and i was determined to stop the headmaster.

So when i entered the Great Hall all of my friends , not just from Ravenclaw but from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor as well were up quicker than ,lightning and were attacking me with hugs and firing questions at me until i was saved by The Silver Quartet.

When they asked me what happened and why i didn't show up for Defense i couldn't help but tell them everything as i couldn't lie to them.

Once i finished they were all silently fuming and Dean and Lisa looked ready to curse, Ron, Seamus and Dumbledore any second and Georgia looked as if she was going to explode and destroy the entire castle with sheer anger.

So we made a pact to stay together and i grabbed 4 pieces of different colored string from my bag , Blue , Green, Silver and Orange.

I handed each of them out in turn , Blue for me , Green for Georgia , Silver for Dean and Orange for Lisa.

We made a vow to stick together no matter what and that we help each other out in difficult situations , academic or not.

So on our way out of the Great Hall to History of Magic , the Headmaster called after us and told me he wanted to see me in his office before class.

So i put on a fake smile.

"Okay is it alright if my friends come as well"

"Actually Miss Potter , it is a private matter i wish to discuss with you and i must insist you come before your first class"

Because of how firm his tone, i finally relented and only went with him due to fake respect i had to show but i mouthed a code word to the Silver Quartet which they understood.

When we got to his office he gave a muggle sweet name to the gargoyles and the moved and we were lead onto a spiraling staircase.

When we walked in and i took a seat and politely decline his offer of a lemon drop.

"Firstly Miss Potter i have to commend you on your progress in your classes so far , we haven't had a student who is over achieving in such a wide range of subjects for almost 50 years"

"Thank you sir" i replied curtly

"Next i was wondering why you were absent from Dinner and Defense class that you were sharing with Gryffindor"

"I didn't feel up to going to Dinner so i grabbed a snack from the Kitchen and also i had to deal with something and the house i was sharing the lesson with stopped me going as it would've caused big issues"

"What happened Miss Potter"

I decided to twist the truth a little bit.

"I overheard some Gryffindors saying horrible things about me and it really upset me and really angered me so instead of showing up to class and punching them , i decided it was better not to show up at all"

"Right on to our final matter , i am concerned that you are in the wrong house and feel it would be in your best interests to be Re-sorted, preferably into Gryffindor".

I had a one - word answer.

"No"

"What"

"You heard me i said no i am not going to be resorted although i would very much like to hear your reasoning on why you think i should be resorted into Gryffindor"

"Well , you would benefit from it as people in that house would be able to protect you from the harm and influence of the Slytherins, you would be able to show off your talents without people thinking you are a know - it all as some people will think , and also your biological parents went there as well as your godparents and honorary uncles/aunts so in a way you are betraying their honour and legacy".

"How dare you even suggest that , you are a sick , despicable , evil and manipulative old man and i refuse to be resorted just like i refuse to spend another minute with you and i will never speak to you again regarding any matters other than things involving school related things as that is all you are entitled to do as Headmaster, so Goodbye Headmaster"

With that i grabbed my bag , stormed out and slammed the door for dramatic effect.

So i headed to History Of Magic and i sat down at the back of the classroom and just sat there silently fuming util the bell went which is when i ran out of the classroom and sprinted to Spanish and sat down.

All through Spanish , the rest of the Silver Quartet were sending notes and i sent one to Dean saying exactly what happened and once it was passed around all four members of the silver quartet were wanting to explode.

Maths was a lesson where i was able to relax and get in the zone more and i was in my element more and i was feeling just like i did before i came here and everything was a lot easier to deal with.

I showed off a lot and even managed to prove the teacher wrong which earned Ravenclaw more house points and now were in first place with 176 points as i earned 100 points altogether on Monday and Tuesday alone plus the other students.

At lunch the Silver Quartet went to the library and did some research on the Philosophers Stone for Art and i showed them where the Kitchens were and got something to eat , then headed to Potions and when i walked in Ron and Seamus came up to me and started talking to me.

"Hey Liberty ,do you want to sit with us today"they asked looking confident

"No thank you i think i would rather work with one of my friends actually" i said politely

"We are your friends and we will be house - mates by the end of the week anyways right" said Seamus

"No i'm not transferring into Gryffindor , i already told Professor Dumbledore this" i said sound annoyed

I walked off and continued the lesson in peace minus Ron and Seamus glaring at me.

The rest of the day carried on quite boringly and i was so tired after the evening class we had i fell asleep straight away.


	12. Chapter 12

What Might of Been

Thursday soon came round and i was eating breakfast when i saw Katie and Alicia and i headed over to them.

"Hey Katie i need my French book back as i will need it for Third Lesson" i said while smiling

"Okay it is actually in my dorm so i will go back and grab it now"she smiled back and ran off

I started talking to Alicia and i sat down at the Gryffindor Table while getting odd looks from everyone including the headmaster.

Once Katie got back i took it off her and she thanked me for the help and then i went over to the Ravenclaw Table and ate a muffin.

Herbology was boring as usual but during the second half when we had Hufflepuff , me , Dudley , Georgia and Melissa started a dirt fight and ended up getting everyone in the class involved including Professor Sprout who laughed it off and didn't reprimand us at all.

In French i showed up the pure bloods who most had been brought up with french lessons.

They were looking at me with shock and horror as they thought they had finally found a subject that they would be better at than me.

**_Time Skip To Dinner_**

During Lunch the Silver Quartet's conversation was loudly interrupted twice , once by Bluebell delivering a package and a letter and another by Dumbledork ,Weasley and Finnegan.

We were discussing P.E when Bluebell dropped a letter and a package in front of me.

I picked up the letter and it read,

_"Dear Liberty,_

_Well done on your exams darling and i'm not disappointed with you , i'm proud of you for sticking up for the rest of your class mates and saying you didn't want to hog the limelight._

_Unfortunately yes something did happen , your mother and Professor Snape were great friends until about 5th year because of__ him calling her a mud-blood , others told her before that he wasn't right and that he was too involved in the dark arts and becoming friends with the death-eaters to be but she wouldn't listen and always tried to see the good in him._

_Between him and your father , they absolutely hated each other , they were enemies since they met on the train , and him and his three friends made a group called the Marauders and they were pranksters but they could be right jerks at times but they didn't see that._

_In 7th year your magical godfather Sirius Black almost killed Professor Snape with a stupid pranks and Professor Snape thought the others were in on it but they weren't and then your father saved his life._

_Because you look a lot like your mother he might be upset , because you are exactly like her in many ways , appearance , personality and intelligent._

_Try not to dwell on things as he will most likely hate you because of this but never mind ._

_It is great that you have muggle classes as well._

_I put together a food package for you and Liberty and there was a litter from Gringotts that came the other day so i included it in there too._

_Good luck dear , we both miss you._

_Love mum and dad._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

I opened the package and saw what she sent me.

Maoam Mix

Galaxy Cookie Crumble

Trail Mix (Dudley)

Beef Jerky (Dudley)

Galaxy Nut Crunch

Galaxy Caramel (Dudley)

Peach Flavored Water(Dudley)

Diet Coke

I put my things in my bag and then put Dudley's back in the box and asked Georgia to pass it to him as she was closest to him while i opened the letter from Gringotts.

"_Dear Miss Potter-Dursley-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Black-Merlin-Le Fay_

_The goblins here at Gringotts are troubled to say that we have discovered that the monthly withdrawal checks that were taken from your vault to go to your relatives for your upbringing(600 Galleons/£210) only 300 galleons were going to your relatives and we have discovered where the money was going._

_It seems that Albus Dumbledore who falsely claimed to be your magical guardian ordered the other 300 galleons to be split between himself, The Weasleys and The Finnegan's we calculated that as this happened each month for 10 years, that 36,000 Galleons have been stolen from your account , we have taken the_ liberty(**NO PUN INTENDED) **_of taking the money they owe(12,000 Galleons each) from the Finnegan's and Dumbledore's account whereas the Weasleys have been informed that they need to pay back the money._

_We are sorry this unjust has been done towards you and we assure you that this will never happen to you again._

_We have enclosed a copy of your parents will as per your parents wishes that you receive a copy once you start Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ragnok_

_Manager of Gringotts Bank English Branch"_

I was furious once i had finished the letter , Georgia who had seen the letter when i pushed it aside was slightly calmer than me turned to me.

"Liberty give me your wand" she said firmly

"Why"

"Because if you keep it you will end up blowing Hogwarts apart" she said with a slight chuckle

I gave her my wand which she put in her pocket and i glared at her and sighed as i found the enclosed will in the envelope.

"_Last Will and Testament of Lily Rose Evans Potter and James Charlus Potter,  
><em>

_If we do not survive this fateful war we want people to know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper when we went into hiding not Sirius Black , we switched them when we thought Peter was the least likely choice for a secret keeper so we would all be safe._

_To Remus John Lupin we give a scrapbook of memories, 4,000 Galleons and the cottage in Thailand - You are also Liberty's honorary uncle_

_To Sirius Black we give a scrapbook of memories , 4,000 Galleons and the Apartment in Germany - You are Liberty's godfather and second in custody to take her in after our death._

_To Petunia Marie Evans Dursley and her husband Vernon Adam Dursley we give our old school trunks for Liberty and Dudley to look through and 3,000 galleons to be converted into pounds, You are Liberty's aunt and uncle and are first in custody to take her in._

_Custody of Liberty shall go in this order:_

_Petunia _Marie Evans Dursley and her husband Vernon Adam Dursley- Aunt and Uncle__

__Sirius Black - Godfather__

__Andromeda Black Tonks and her husband Ted Tonks - Her Magical Guardians__

__Alice Stone Longbottom and her husband Franklin Longbottom - Godparents__

__Poppy Pomphrey- Godmother__

__Susan Bones - Honorary Aunt __

__Liberty shall never be placed with Albus Dumbledore or The Weasleys as we are afraid they might manipulate her.__

__All other ___properties , Items and money in our possession/vaults go to Liberty._

_Money for Liberty's guardian is granted to a monthly check of 600 Galleons for her upbringing._

_Liberty , we love you so much and words cannot even describe how much we care for your safety , please stay strong and know that you are very special and know that even if we are not physically with you we will never stop loving you , we are always with you in your heart and we will always be proud of you , please grow up to become the intelligent , witty , powerful and slightly sarcastic witch we hope you will grow up to be._

_Witnessed by Ragnok , Sirius Black and Susan Bones._

I had started crying at the end of the will so i quickly dried my eyes and soon my sadness turned into anger and even though Georgia had my wand i was so angry that the candles all went out and wind started blowing around the Great Hall and the goblets and plates shook about.

"Liberty calm down" everyone around me said at the same time

I only noticed that i was causing all this and so i unclenched my fists and tried to focus on happy memories and everything stopped shaking , the wind stopped and the candles went back on , luckily no one knew it was me except the teachers , The Silver Quartet and somehow Ron and Seamus.

Everyone was told to go back to their dormitory except for me , The Silver Quartet and oddly Ron and Seamus.

"What happened Miss Potter - Dursley , if you don't mind me asking" said Professor Flitwick

"I found some information that angered me a lot"i spoke softly

"What was this information Miss Potter" asked the Headmaster although i had a suspicion that he already knew

I glared and scowled at him

"I will only tell my head of house , Madam Pomphrey and my friends" while glaring icily at Ron , Seamus and Dumbledork.

"Doesn't the headmaster need to know"said Ron smugly

"Not when he is part of the reason i am angry and i am telling the people that i trust completely and i don't see why it concerns you or Seamus"i snapped back with fire in my eyes

"Okay Miss Potter we can go to my office in the Hospital Wing if you would like" said the medi -witch

"I would thank you" while smiling

We all headed to the Hospital Wing.

Once we arrived i told them the entire truth including what i heard on Tuesday evening and i showed them the letter from Gringotts and the will.

The reaction that i got was not what i was expecting at all...


	13. Chapter 13

What Might of been

_We all headed to the Hospital Wing._

_Once we arrived i told them the entire truth including what i heard on Tuesday evening and i showed them the letter from Gringotts and the will._

_The reaction that i got was not what i was expecting at all..._

"I'm sorry Miss Potter but there is nothing we can do"said Professor Flitwick in a dejected voice

"What do you mean there is nothing we can do , we have evidence to charge him with" i screamed

"The evidence in the will is simply circumstantial and speculation , Gringotts is separate from The Ministry , so it has it's own laws and rules itself and as for what you heard on Tuesday evening cannot be proved without using a pensieve and even with consent it is illegal to give memories before you are 14"

"Great , they get away with it , just brilliant" i said while sulking

"I'm really sorry but laws are laws and if there was anything we could do , we would do it"said Madame Pomphrey

I went to bed that night feeling deflated, dejected and and frustrated.

_**Time Skip 5 weeks later**_

It has been five weeks since the incident in The Great Hall and everything was quite good , Halloween was tomorrow and i was excelling in all my classes.

The next day we were practicing the Levitation Charm and we were with the Gryffindors.

Across from me i saw Ron doing it all wrong i Hermione was only trying to help him with the correct way to do it and i could sense an argument was about the happen so i quickly cast the spell and mastered it easily which got everyone's attention and made Ron sulk even more.

After class i was behind Ron and Seamus and i heard Ron say to Seamus "She's a complete nightmare honestly, she was belittling me so much , it's not surprising that she hasn't got any friends , she is just an annoying , know it - all mudblood anyways"

I saw Hermione push past them with tears in her eyes so i walked up to Ron and slapped him hard across his face and glared at him and ran after Hermione.

I lost her so i went ahead to the feast and kept a look out for her , when it was 20 minutes into the feast and she hadn't shown up i asked Neville , Parvarti and Lavender if they had seen her and they said she was in the girls toilets crying.

I ran to the bathroom and heard a soft sobbing coming from one of the stalls and i knew it was Hermione.

"Hermione come out of the toilets , don't listen to Ron and Seamus anyways , they are both idiots and we have been here for six weeks and there isn't a spell you can't do that we have learned about and you do have friends" i said softly

"Who" i heard Hermione say

" Neville , Sally, Dudley and the Silver Quartet" i said obviously

"Really"

"Really Hermione"

She came out and her eyes were red and puffy and i gave her a hug , so i decided we go and grab a snack from the kitchens and she agreed.

We were on our way out when a massive mountain troll blocked our only exit.

We screamed and as we ran in the opposite direction it smashed it's club over the cubicles , obliterating the top half of the toilets , i distracted the troll enough by throwing pieces of debris at it to make Hermione a path to escape and go get some help.

She stood in the doorway as the troll grabbed me by the legs and dangled me upside down and swung me about and i kept trying to throw spell at it but they were having no effect on it at all.

It dropped me roughly on the floor and my entire body was aching but i saw it heading towards Hermione so i cast a spell based on Dark Magic that i found in one of my books in a spell book from the Black vault that i inherited that makes the target turn to dust and so i yelled "Oblierati" and saw the troll turn to dust , Hermione relax and i saw the teachers come in as i welcomed the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

What Might of Been

Hermione (POV)

We screamed and as we ran in the opposite direction it smashed it's club over the cubicles , obliterating the top half of the toilets , Liberty distracted the troll enough by throwing pieces of debris at it to make a path for me to escape and go get some help.

I stood in the doorway as the troll grabbed her by the legs and dangled her upside down and swung Liberty about and we kept trying to throw spells at it but they were having no effect on it at all.

It dropped her roughly on the floor and it came towards me and i saw Liberty look at me and i heard her yell "Oblierati" and saw the troll turn to dust , I relaxed slightly as the teachers arrived and i saw Liberty collapse.

I immediately ran over to Liberty scattering random pieces of debris on the way and i knelt down beside her and tried to see if she was okay.

The teachers came over as well and Madam Pomphrey checked her over for injuries as Professor Mcgonnagall asked me what happened.

"Why were the two of you not at your respective dorms when the troll was loose"she reprimanded

"We didn't even know about the troll until we came face to face with it" i said quietly

"Why were the two of you in here and not at dinner" she asked with concern

"Someone said some pretty hurtful things about me so i was in here when Liberty came to find me , we were on our way out when the troll arrived and Liberty threw pieces of debris at it to distract it to make a clear path for me , then it swung her about and then dropped her on the ground and as it was coming towards me , she cast a spell and it vanished" i said

"Who said what and what spell was used" asked Professor Flitwick who looked very concerned for one of his eagles

"Ron Weasley said i am a nightmare,i had no friends , that i was belittling him in Charms and called me an annoying Know It - all mudblood" i said shyly

They all looked furious except for the headmaster who i despised extremely.

"What spell was used and why did he say those things" asked Professor Snape

"It was because i could do a spell in charms that he couldn't so i told him what he was doing incorrectly and how to do it properly and i don't know what spell was used , it wasn't clear enough" i lied on the last part

"Right we will levitate her up to the Hospital Wing so she can recover and i would like you to spend the night there for observations"spoke Madam Pomphrey firmly

We walked up there while Madam Pomphrey levitated Liberty on a stretcher behind us.

I planted myself onto a bed next to the one Liberty had been placed on and i took the dreamless Sleep Potion that Madam Pomphrey gave me with no hesitation.

I laid back and i fell asleep instantly due to the potion.

Liberty(POV)

**_She was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to her, telling her she must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was her destiny. Liberty told the turban she didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; she tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at her as she struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light._**

I awoke in the hospital wing and my head and arms were aching and i slowly sat up and saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on a ed next to mine and from first glance she looked uninjured so i lied back down on the bed for a minute until Madam Pomphrey came in to the room and saw i was awake and started fussing over me.

When Hermione awoke she was relieved to know that i was okay as were the rest of my friends when visitors were allowed and luckily i was allowed out the next day.

Everyone who had heard what happened were all relieved that i was okay and i saw Ron and Seamus glaring at me when they saw the attention i was getting so i just grinned and smirked back at them and they turned away annoyed.

_**A/N**_

_**I am sorry this chapter is so short but i am putting it on hold for now while i get another two stories underway if you like the story , feel free to read my new stories once they are published , they will both be HP related.**_


End file.
